Haunting Me
by Enjeru-chan
Summary: -The Ring-The story takes place a month after the movie ended. Rachel feels that things are turning out to be okay. But are they? Is Samara just toying with her?
1. Is it Over?

Title: Haunting Me - The Ring  
  
AN: Hey all! This is my first movie fic, and all in all my first actual fic. Why am I attempting The Ring? Well, I love the movie and I feel I can write a horror story. But if I screw up anywhere, ignore it! I'm just starting! ^_^;  
  
Setting: A month after where the movie ended.  
  
Time Stared/Ended: 12:30 - 1:40  
  
Writing Time: 1 hour and 10 minutes  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own The Ring or any characters. They are all a copyright of Dream Works and the other respective companies.  
  
Rating: PG 13- But this chapter barely cuts that rating yet.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter 1: Is it Over?  
  
Rachel sat quietly in her living room watching Aidan draw contently. Her eyes studied his small frame she couldn't believe he was spared. It had been a month since Noah had died and Aidan watched the tape. Thus she believed everything was going to be okay, seeing they were still alive. But she knew she couldn't be for sure, she had run herself ragged just trying to keep an eye on him and be with him. She didn't want anything to happen to her precious child.  
  
Aidan had been very quiet for the past month, but that wasn't really out of the usual. He was always a pretty quiet child; he never really bothered anyone. But Rachel sensed that he was quieter than usual, but she didn't blame him. After all the things she had put him through, and the fear she instilled in him over the whole ordeal probably was still there. And she blamed herself for it, for ever bringing that damned tape home and leaving it in his reach.  
  
She sighed heavily; these thoughts were just going to make her even more nervous and jumpy. And that was something she didn't need to happen. So she attempted to leave them alone.  
  
Aidan turned his head and noticed his mother looking at him, and the strain she had on her face. He blinked a few times and wondered what she was thinking of. Aidan was a pretty bright kid and could always figure things out, but this one had him somewhat confused. He had forgotten of the incident in a way, but somewhere inside him the memory still lived and thrived. He moved his small lips back and forth before he spoke, "Mother? What's wrong?"  
  
Rachel suddenly snapped from her thinking state at the sound of his small voice. She smiled softly and shook her head, "Nothing, Aidan. Nothing. Momma was just thinking to herself." Yes, nothing, only thinking. That was all she needed to say to him, seeing she didn't want to make the memory return full force. "Aidan, how about we get you to bed? It's getting late and you have school in the morning." She spoke quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
He nodded his head and quickly put away his crayons and stood. He knew his mother was trying to avoid telling him what was really on her mind, but like a good child he wouldn't question her. She walked towards him just as he yawned and stretched his little arms upwards being grabbed by her and taken to her hip. He laid his head sleepily to her shoulder as they proceeded to his bedroom. He heard his doorknob click and they were suddenly plunged into the darkness of his small room. He almost never had a light on unless he was in there. But that was the way he liked it.  
  
She bent down and laid Aidan in his bead covering him up with the sheets as he snuggled deep into them. She kissed his head lightly and brushed away his bangs. "Sleep well. I love you." She whispered.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Love you too."  
  
She stood back up and ran her hand over his hair one last time before she turned and walked out. They never closed his door. Aidan never liked not being able to see out into the hallway. She thought of it as a comfort thing, just so he could know he was safe.  
  
Rachel made her way to her own room. She drug herself into her closet to look for her pajamas. She was tired as well. It had been a stressful month, and she wanted it to go away, but she knew these things would take time to erase. It may be years before she felt safe again, and that was a fact she had to deal with. "I wish I had never learned of that damn tape." She muttered as she slipped off her pants and stepped into her flannel ones. "It was a huge mistake, and I put multiple people in danger!" She pulled up with force, the thoughts made her angry. "And I could have killed Aidan!" She continued to mutter angrily as she threw her shirt off and slipped the other on. "But thank God we're okay," She finally sighed "If I lost him..God." Her voice trailed off.  
  
She shook her head. No more talk of this, she did not want to think of it! But when she tried to think of something else, her mind always landed on the very subject she wished to be rid of. For a month she had not been able to sleep well, and it was really starting to take it's toll on her. But not tonight! Tonight she would forget it and sleep in complete peace! She walked out of the closet and flopped onto her bed. "No more, Rachel!" She told herself as she slid down into the soft comfort of her bed. "No more."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was probably midnight when she heard it. The strange static noise that made your hairs stand on end. She immediately sat up in bed and threw the sheets aside, touching feet to the cold ground. Quickly she threw on her robe and walked out of the room and down the dark hallway. The noise kept getting louder as she neared her living room. Cautiously she looked around the corner before she walked in, then she saw it. Her TV was on. It was nothing but static. She walked in; her heart was beating quickly as she neared the TV her finger extended to turn it off.  
  
It was a joke! It had to be! The electricity could have gone out and jumped the TV or something. It can't be doing this; there was no possible way. But just as her finger tapped the button she felt a cold chill shoot up her spine. She turned her head and looked up at the TV, the static started changing to what looked like someone rewinding a video. And with that she heard the same sound a tape would make if it was rewinding, but there was nothing in her VCR.  
  
Carefully she stepped away frightened by what she was seeing. She just didn't want to believe it, she just had to be dreaming. She moved her arm to pinch herself, but when she noticed it actually hurt she knew then it was not a dream. It was as real as she was. She forced an angered whisper "What do you want?!" This thing had caused her enough emotional and mental damage as it was, and she wanted it over. "Tell me!"  
  
With her last demand a voice sprung from the TV, it's every word oozing and dripping with venom. "It is far from over. Your end comes near."  
  
Rachel just froze, the chill horrifying. The voice was that of Samara, and it sounded as if it loved to say those words. "What did I ever do to you?! Just leave us alone!" Her voice had risen now, almost making it a yell. She was angry, scared, and frightened, and for Rachel that was not the best mix of emotions. "I mean it!"  
  
"Us? It's you I want." Samara sounded quite sinister, she was going to leave Aidan be. But why did she want Rachel? Why? Was it because she followed what was in the tape and tried to stop the curse? Or was it something more?  
  
Rachel bit her lip, she was shaking terribly now. "Listen to me, just leave me.us.alone." She forced through her teeth, but just as she got the last few words out the TV was off. Samara had gone leaving Rachel in fright. She quickly dropped to her knees and put her hands to her face. It couldn't be! Why was she still after her? Why?! What happened to the vow of seven days? Perhaps Samara just wanted to fool around with Rachel.  
  
She felt a hand to her shoulder and jumped quickly, she was on her very end.  
  
"Mother?" Came Aidan's voice quietly.  
  
Rachel sighed and turned to her son, laying a hand on his. "What are you doing up?"  
  
Aidan evaded her question, "I told you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you she never sleeps."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
That's the end of chapter one. I would really appreciate some R&R to help me out. I know this chapter might have been a tad choppy, but as I get further on they'll be a bit cleaner. ^_^ Well on to chapter two! Thanks for reading! 


	2. The Nightmare Unfolds

Title: Haunting Me - The Ring 

AN: Okay, long-awaited chapter two is now done! Hope you enjoy this one as much as the first… :D

Setting: A month after where the movie ended.

Time Stared/Ended: n/a

Writing Time: heck, if I know. 

Disclaimer: I in no way own The Ring or any characters. They are all a copyright of Dream Works and the other respective companies.

Rating: PG 13

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Unfolds

It was a rather quiet drive to school that morning. Aidan was busy drawing as usual, his sketchpad balanced on his lap as his pencil made strokes up and down the piece of paper. Rachel would glance back at him every once in a while just to see how he was doing. Still not a word slipped from the young boy's mouth even when he caught her glancing at him.

Aidan knew his mother was rather shaken from last night. He himself had known that it wasn't over, but didn't dare tell his mom, no, he didn't want her even more jumpier than she already was. He gazed down at his picture, all his pencil marks had started to form a scene, he made sure to do a few more before they arrived at school. He wanted to give it to his mom, in hopes to make her feel better, just to help out in any way he could.

Rachel pulled into the schools drive and turned to face her son, giving him a forced calm smile. "Well, here we are, Aidan." She nodded her head to him as he watched his small hands rip a page from his sketchpad. Her smiled turned genuine for a second, seeing that Aidan seemed unaffected by the previous events. She envied him and his way to keep everything bottled in, or to forget about it completely.

He quickly handed the picture to his mother as a small smile broke through on his usually rather gloomy face. "This is for you." He said silently as he watched her take it from him. He waited for a moment, as she looked it over, her eyes examining every detail.

She turned back to him and smiled, a chuckled growing from her throat. "Thank you very much, Aidan. I love it. Absolutely." She sat down the picture and leaned to give her son a kiss, surprisingly he pecked her on the cheek and gathered his sketchpad. She watched him open the door and make his way out of the car and down the path to the school's front doors. She waited just to make sure he got in all right before she drove off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her tired eyes watched the laptop's screen as she typed quickly. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and it made her look like death. It was all she could do to force herself awake to get Aidan to school that morning. But miraculously she was still awake. She knew she should be sleeping to catch up on the loss, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. 

It was about one o'clock that after noon before she decided to take her hands from the keyboard and relax. She was starting to get a touch of a headache from all the hours she has been staring at the bright monitor. "I think I need lunch…" she mumbled. But just as she got up to go get some her computer screen flashed black. "What…?" She whispered, her face screwing into confusion as she punched the escape button. "Come on! Don't do this…" she pleaded her computer. Yet, it wasn't long before the screen flashed and words started typing themselves across the screen. "I'm coming for you." Was the cryptic message that was left before her eyes.

No! It couldn't be! Rachel wouldn't believe it. She had obviously had one too many cups of coffee and seriously needed to eat. "It's just my imagination." She chuckled uncomfortably though she was trying to reassure herself. "Come on Rach. Don't let it get to you…"

"It's not a dream." Came another line. "It's as real as I am. And you've got a short time left." 

Rachel could hear the voice in her head, and it sounded sinister, thoroughly amused in her torture. Quickly she took her finger to the power button and punched it. The computer wouldn't shut off.

"'Tock tock' goes the clock. Watch the hour hand carefully. The time of your demise draws near." There her computer shut off without warning. The whirring noises ceasing, and it falling cold and silent.

She stood in shock, and fear. She felt it jolt up through her body like a wave, destroying everything in its path. "L…lunch." She stuttered as she grabbed her coat and dashed out of her apartment. It was too much for her, and this was starting to get freaky. Samara… Aidan was right. She never sleeps. She is truly a demon, out for one enjoyment, the enjoyment of causing others pain-because she too suffered pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A grin spread the young girl's face. Her long, dark hair flowed over her features and down her shoulders onto a ghost-white dress, which only matched her skin. She looked worn and torn, yet an evil aura surrounded her. "Yes, Rachel." She hissed with pleasure. "Don't worry. I am coming for you." Her grin widened as she giggled, her face twisted with malice. "Wait patiently…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: Woo! Short chapter, but this was all that needed to be said for this one. :D I promise chapter three will be a tad longer, I just needed to get some things going here and ideas circulated. This just…. Well… unfolds everything like the title says! But yea, Chapter three will be longer. Stay with me!


End file.
